


Nation au

by mikeellee



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamsharing, F/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Based on the fact Ultimate! Jean is the leader of a nation and I thought what if she´s still the leader, but, she has to share the spotlight with other nation? A nation that pops out of nowhere. Jean Grey is less than pleased to know Kitty Pryde is getting fame and is even less pleased once finding out outer gods are involved in this.





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: Ever since I learned that Ultimate Jean was the leader of a nation, this idea blossom into my mind, now, this au is a bit different from the others as Kitty never joined the X-men.

The ONU is a bit perplexed with the situation the mutants are causing, in a moment of desperation and to be at peace with Magneto, many global leaders give Genosha to him, of course, the land had nothing and the global leader was under the impression Magneto would make a house there and nothing more, how utterly wrong they are. Now, Genosha is a potency that is overshadowing the USA.

And now, to add salt to the injury, a new island appears out of nowhere, Gosmein, as many are calling, and is a first world place, not even most advanced Europeans countries can compete with this new island, that again, no one had any prior knowledge.

This island takes the poor, the hurt, the human and the mutant and is insulting to them as no one can see who the leader of the island is. There´s a higher command that obviously commands everything, yet, no one knows who it is.

And more and more mutants are crafting more powerful countries, which, is boosting the positive image of mutants that the Avengers so much wanted to prevent.

Jean Grey is now the leader of her own nation, in her own words, is a paradise on Earth, however, the new island, Gosmein, is a real beauty and a real mystery. Many countries wanted to know who the leader is and how to increase commercial deals with Gosmein.

"Who is the leader?" the new president of the US asked, the previous one was killed by an alien invasion and thankfully, the alien managed to kill all his entourage.

The Brazilian´s newest president is silent as trying to study the situation, they do have mutants and they need to value their own. The Brazilian mutants with light skin, with brown skin and the ones that may be aligned with LGBT groups.

"We need to know what´s going on with Gosmein" and soon a plan is asked, a diplomatic one, where a selected person will try to make contact with the leader. They decided already who will make contact.

"Minister Wagner" a man speaks with utter respect to the young man who is studying his notes diligently "you´re the best candidate for this case, please, would you accept this mission?" Kurt Wagner, the minister of Bavaria that is along with the chancellor of Germany offers a polite smile back and accept the mission.

No one notices the creepy smile on his handsome face. Time is relative to Kurt Wagner and he has all the reasons to go to Gosmein.

______________________________________________________  
Gosmein is a wonderful place and has opening arms to humans and mutants, however, the leader is unknow. IT exists, but, IT presence can be felt.

Gosmein has beautiful green mountains, two beaches, a wild range of green and a lake that is connected to the ocean pacific. An idyllic place, so, perfects that the simple draw is not enough.

"Oh, the draw is so similar, but, childish" Kitty mutters to herself as she is now in Gosmein. Her parents weren´t thrilled to her decision, but, Kitty argues that this is the best decision for her, as she can never forget, Kitty is a mutant.

The draw did take attention of others mutants, one named Blink, watches and make a simple conversation. "Oh, did your little brother made the draw?"

Kitty blinks and shakes her head "No, I did when I was little, is a funny coincidence this island exists" the conversation changes to topics about mutants and their experience in the US. Some were good, some were bad.

No one is paying the draw any attention, but, no one pays attention to the big house in the draw that is exactly like the house in real life, this is where the leader stays.

_______________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde also didn´t meet the leader, but, unlike the others, she´s alright with that. Her new house is a bit similar to the big house, the lonely one in the big picture of Gosmein.

"I´m here now...I´d hope Gosmein is just like I ever dream of" Kitty mutters to herself.

Her dreams are filled with hope for this place, so many ideas, but she has the impression someone is watching her in her own dream. Again.

 


	2. Dreams

N/A: I feel that I did hit on a block here, in a sense, how a nation without a leader could work so well? Is a fair question and I´d think I need to address this.

Gosmein is the image of perfection, in fact, so beautiful is the image of the shores and the sun slowly hitting its light on the mountains. Yet, Kitty Pryde is slowly getting a bit of small fame with her draws that encapsulate the beauty of this new island so well.

"Is amazing" Blink mentioned looking at some of her old draws, Kitty is a prolific artist and very accurate as she manages to picture how the port of the island is with all the items making the draw feel like a picture.

Pixie and the others are gathering around and are impressed, even more with Kitty´s tales that she just imagine how it should look like and how she got right. Is a nice past time to have as at this moment the new welcomers are in a secluded area.

The immigration system here is different from the others and Kitty, along with the others, stay in a nice but temporary home, now, someone will guide them to a new life on this island.

Psylocke aka Betsy Braddock appears earning the respect and admiration of all the others, even more as Kitty did predict her presence in all details(even Betsy´s new hair cut is accurate)

"You're Psylocke" Pixie give a fangirl moment making the others chuckle a little "I have a question" the pinkette tries again once they stop giggling at her "Are you the leader of the island?"

Now, Betsy stops smiling and shaking her head answers tiredly as this is a frequent question that all make every day " No, no one ever saw the leader of this island" now there´s silence and inwardly confusion about the nature of the island.

"Then, how come anyone does anything here?" Blink asked not believing in a hippie version of community, so, of course, everyone is responding to someone.

"We receive an order from the temple.Mental imagens" Betsy would point out the temple, by, the all give details how the temple is. "Yes, how you know this detail? we never divulge any information about the temple?"

They point to Kitty, who, offering a shy smile shows her draws of the temple and other parts of the island. Psylocke is surprised. "The leader communicates with us via the temple, now, we have a human communicator now"

Psylocke makes interviews with each new welcomer. Each one will be given a job to do, a house, and have time to adjust to the new environment, however, there´s of course, one detail.

"Once you accept Gosmein into your heart, you accept the rules, and if you broke the rules you´ll be punished." Psylocke explained " no kill, no lies and no blasphemy. We have a new religion here, we workship one name and one name alone" Psylocke speaks in a passionate tone gaining their attention "Zaorva and if she wants to communicate to images by Miss Pryde"

There´s a sense of missing. Zaorva is your new god. Zaorva is talking via draws made by Kitty Pryde and this is normal here. Kitty is not sure if a god speaks through her, yet, this would explain why she draw Gosmein in such detail way before the island was even spotted.

"Miss Pryde, I think I´ll have to take you with me, to introduce you to the other members as we too have questions" Betsy informs and looking at Kitty´s portfolio is surprised and a bit unnerved that one of Betsy asking Kitty to come with her.

And the image of the temple, in her draws, is so perfect, is so well detailed that even Betsy, that lives here for a year now, couldn´t ever spot such details even if she wants.

The others react in the same fashion. There´s a bit of relief as now they can have a grasp on what Zaorva may want, on the other hand, this rise more questions about Zaorva. Will they ever meet her? Can they truly trust Zaorva? And why Kitty Pryde is the voice/eye of God?

Meanwhile, once the interrogation was over, Kitty was sent to her new house. Psylocke explained that the government crafted more houses to new welcomers.

("The primary houses were built already...by our God" "You don´t seem the type to believe in god, Psylocke" "I wasn´t until...I saw IT")

Kitty has to admit her new house is good. It suits her taste so well. Not too fancy, but, it has a bit of style as well. She put her stuff down and went to bed, ready to sleep.

She opens her eyes, and once again, she´s there. What´s there? What´s here? Those questions bored her mind, and, Kitty prefers to sum up as a lucid dream.

The village is colourful, but, she does not like the people from here. Carbon copy of each other and so afraid of changes that is almost laughable, yet, she can´t do much and is better to explore more than staying in this dream dull village.

The cats are there as always.

(I prefer dogs and dolphins, but, cats are cool too)

"Welcome back" the voice rejoice in her mind and she´s looking at IT again.

"Hello, not going to believe in the day I had" Kitty speaks as the deity approaches her, one of the cats, is tugging at his leg demanding attention and the deity pick the little feline up and caress the fur of the small cat.

"I can imagine, why don´t you tell me how it went, Katzchen?" the deity asked with his golden and scarlet eye and Kitty beams as she gives all the information. Surrounded by cats and chaos, Kitty speaks freely about her first day on the island.

 


	3. The face

  
N/A: Just to establish Jean´s jelly over Kitty and try to explain the situation better, I mean, I´d hope this idea is not too confusing.

Psylocke and the other older members of the island know how their new home is getting too much fame and no one can truly trust a nation without a leader. Captain Britain and Faiza are quick to point out, in their video chat, how this is suspicious even more with the story of "mental images" and Betsy can´t argue against.

However, with the arrival of Kitty Pryde, maybe the nation is not so leaderless after all. The other members decide to announce, for all it´s worth, Kitty Pryde is their leader now.

Of course, this decision was not taken without her knowledge.

(past)

"Look, I´ve questions about this" Kitty starts a bit uneasy. "why I should be the leader? Why not Psylocke?" Kitty asked not to thrill for being the nominated as a leader, not even happy that her own draws show this.

"Because I´ve a really bad past and no one will follow a woman that killed more than an elite squad" Psylocke then explained how she used to run a program to fight against bad guys and how in the end, the line between good and evil is too blurry.

"Besides, the nation needs to have at least a face. The story we told you is true, Zaorva speaks with us by mental images, but, I´d think no one will take our word seriously. But, if you´re the facto leader of the island, this can help us a lot" one of the members affirms.

Kitty takes a minute to process this idea. She? being the leader of an island. "Why you choose to come here?" and tries again. "you all are the first one to come here, you build the houses and...." she couldn´t finish as they shake their heads.

"We asked for a save place and Zaorva found us, in our dreams, in our reality...the houses were already here waiting for us" is the explanation and in case of doubt, Psylocke even prompts to share her memories of the encounter with Kitty.

"If I accept to be the face...wouldn´t Zaorva mind?"

"Well, Zaorva is the outer God of creation, if she wants to show up in the cover of magazines, she could have been in this room right now, but...she´s not"

And so, Kitty accepts the role as leader and brainstorm is made to craft a good story to satisfy the other people, after all, not everyone is ready to believe in outer gods so quickly.

(present)

Now, the big revelation of Kitty Pryde as the face of Gosmein people are more excited. Kitty is the friendly image that Gosmein wanted and the dark and mysterious island label as last resort now is getting more positive attention.

However, there´s a setback, well, not to Gosmein exactly. Many were expecting to be informed first about Kitty being the leader. Genosha didn´t like to hear the news thanks to the UN, and Utopia is too curious about where this Kitty Pryde comes from.

And yet, Tian is furious as Kitty Pryde is nominated the leader of such powerful and mysterious island, and at the same time, is being praised for mere existing, while Jean Grey the true leader and the most powerful mutant ever is second page´s material at the best.

"Kitty Pryde? Who is this woman? How dare you to take fame for yourself" Jean has a mad look on her face. Her green eyes are too vibrated and bloody on the image of Kitty Pryde adorned in jewellery and many comments on social media are positive.

Scott Summers even give a statement saying how the X-men are feeling more assured to make contact with Gosmein. Jean can´t help to feel betrayed by her ex-fiance.

"How dare you, Scott? Etian is here and you could come here at any moment, yet, you prefer to go to this island? How dare you?" Jean rants ignoring Logan´s praises and how he loves Jean Grey. The red hair woman silent him with her powers.

"Ok, guess I´ll have to take a look into this Kitty Pryde" and she burned the newspaper easily, but, let the fire begins with the image of one smiling Kitty Pryde adorning with jewellery.

Meanwhile, Kitty Pryde is back at the same place again. There´s no begin nor end, Dreamland is anything and nothing at the same time. Kitty Pryde often comes here and is always talking with IT.

At this moment, as much time is relative, she´s on a swing being pushed gently by IT. Aside from IT, the cats are here as always.

"Hey, you´re often silent today, anything on your mind?" IT asked letting his tentacles hold her hand kindly.

"Lots of things, really. First, now, I´m the ''face'' of Gosmein and many, many people are after me and I´ve no idea on what to do as a leader" Kitty answers bitting her lips.

"You can make a sport out of it. See who will be the ally of Gosmein, the survivor will be the winner" IT let dark laughter speaks for itself and Kitty can recall stories about IT where civilizations were turned into dust because IT said so.

Kitty only rolls her eyes. "No, despair is your elixir, not mine." and adds "I wish Zaorva left more ways to communicate, I´d not know what to do with international politicians"

IT answers with amused laughter and Kitty is not seeing what´s so funny. Then, IT speaks again, calmly. "I´d think, you, Kitty Pryde, will be a great leader. There are kindness and intelligence in you that will make you a good leader, because, in the end, you´ll be the mother of the nation."

Kitty shakes her head. "No, I´m just the face of the nation, Zaorva is the mother" and now the cats and IT are laughing, Kitty never dares to understand a sense of humour of an outer god. "By the way, I want to ask you something"

IT stopping laughing let Kitty make her question. "Why you treat me so kindly and gentle?" her doe eyes are gazing upon the mass of tentacles, mouth and eyes with only curiosity. "I know tales of what you do with humans like me and yet, you never harmed me or mutate me, why is that?"

"Because...you reminder someone I love"

"Zaorva?"

"Yeah, she´s just like you...identical, almost like the same person, and both share the clueless effect that makes them so adorable"

"Clueless? Hey, I´m not clueless and I´m sure Zaorva isn´t either"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that" IT speaks in a good humour much to Kitty´s dismay as the cats are now far too amused.

 


	4. Steal away

N/A: Jean Grey will steal your man is a comical idea.

Jean Grey is not having a pleasant morning, for once, Logan starts trespassing his own limits, yet again, declaring his love for Jean Grey and how they held a passionate night. It was one time and Jean was under the misconception Scott would be jealous and take her back, the plan, as Jean now knows, was a huge failure.

Now, the X-men, instead of coming crawling to her, is going to this new Island, in fact, even her people are talking about the island with awe. Nobody knows all the details of this island so this fuel their imaginations with each little detail. Jean is having none of this.

And to add insult to the injury, the allusive Kurt Wagner, a mutant that works in Germany and never gives the time of his day to Jean and Tian is now wanting to go, no, is going to the island and is speaking so fondly how he accepts Zaorva in his heart. How he accepts Kitty Pryde as the true leader.

"Who is Kitty Pryde? I want all the information I can get" Jean demands and Logan is speaking loudly not minding the animal treatment inflict to him, he never does, saying he can get Kitty Pryde for Jean.

Jean saw an interview as Kurt Wagner is only praising Kitty Pryde, in Jean´s opinion the flatter is too much and maybe Saint Kitty must have paid with her body for such compliments, however, Kurt Wagner, on screen, on an old interview(2 days ago) is now looking at Jean Grey with malicious gleam in his eyes.

" Unlike the Queen of Tian, who is nothing but a cheap whore who believes to be above everyone else...pathetic really. A pathetic and weak woman is not worth to met such parasite" and his smile is too big, too wild to be remotely human.

Then as soon Jean blink the screen is showing images of something else. Jean clench her fist and her resolution is clear. "Kitty Pryde, I´ll steal your man!"

(2 days before)

Gosmein is truly opening doors for the first time and the residents are enthusiastic as scared. The island has secrets that no one has answers and no one will trust an island full of secrets.

Kitty Pryde is wearing a white skirt with a V cut and is in the colour white, as her top is also white and is adorned by flowers, curiously, no one can name which flowers those are.

Betsy even checks on her book and she used to be into botanic before...everything. The flowers aren´t quoted at all. Bright azzure flowers that Kitty herself can only say "I found those flowers, I thought they would match the outfit" and that raises more questions.

Where did she pick those flowers?

Why no one ever saw blue flowers on the island?

  
And finally, Kitty Pryde is at the deck waiting for Kurt Wagner, inwardly, she has no idea on what to say or do, but, whatever happens, Kitty will try her best.

Kurt Wagner arrives and Kitty saw his entourage, or whatever the correct term may be, recoiling in fear as Kurt offers a smile to Kitty and give one order to his group. "Stay here"

He has a dark aura. He has chaos within him...yet, all Kitty can say is. "Have we meet before?"

"You could say that Katzchen" Kurt explains and her eyes shine as she knows who this man truly is, not a man for sure. And she´s not afraid of him, never will be afraid of him.

Omake:

Rogue is sent a week later to finally meet this Kitty Pryde, from what she could gather, she is a mutant and was a small celebrity. Scott and even Betsy(via video-chat) did emphasise how this meeting is important and how Rogue needs to be her charming self and not her snark self.

"Oh god, is almost as if they think I´ll meet outer gods or something. No, this is just a pop singer and a German dude, I can do this" Rogue mutters to herself and notices how Kurt and Kitty are watching her. Nothing wrong with that, per se, except, Rogue is too far away from them to see her...yet, she can feel their eyes on her.

Are you sure is not Outer Gods?

Rogue blinks but shakes this thought away. She can do this diplomatic mission.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
N/A: Finally, let´s see what Jean Grey will do.

Gosmein is an island that is getting a good reputation among powerful countries, yet, the sceptical can´t believe an island that appears like a dream (a word Kitty Pryde, the newest face of the island, used in the worldly conference) and is doing too well. No problems in the health department, nor the education and there´s no report of people being jobless.

Jean Grey is taking a ship to see Gosmein herself, to think Rogue, of all people, to conduct such a diplomatic mission. "Is clear the X-men are lost without me, poor thing"

Finally, the island is getting closer and Jean Grey will know more about its secrets.

_______________________________________________  
Rogue is not getting why the big fuss, as she likes to call, about Kitty Pryde. SHe does not appear to like the etiquette protocols, while, some members of the island treat Kitty as a Queen.

"Hey, nice flowers" Rogue is not a typical woman to gush over flowers or stuff like that, but, the southern woman has to admit Kitty´s flowers are really pretty and she never saw any flower like that.

"Thank you, I made those for me, do you want you for yourself?" Kitty offers pleased and Rogue would like to say she´s not into flowers, but, either is because she does not want to deny the leader of this island or is because the flowers are really something else that makes Rogue nods.

(She remembers how her mother used to like flowers, often have vivid memories of her mother wearing a headdress. She remembers the daisies in her mother hair and how she used such cheerful flowers to abandoned Rogue)

Kitty waves her hand and out of blue, a beautiful flower exists in Kitty´s hand as if she´s always there. Magic is something Rogue is familiar, but, there´s something else in this trick.

"We´re here. This is your home from now on" Kitty states and Rogue is impressed, but, she has questions.

"The island is too young to have almost everything ready. Hospitals, shops, houses, schools and I have to ask, how that happened?"

"Well, are you a religious person, Rogue?" Kitty asked kindly and Rogue shakes her head. "It´s ok to have doubts, I was a mutant too and I came here in the hopes of a better future, but, yes, I can´t help to think how this is too good to be true. Zaorva crafted this for us. There´s no secret plot, we want to help"

"Right, Zaorva, the outer god of creation is here and she made an island for no reason?"

"I like to think that she saw how people are hurt and wanted to help"

"As long we adore her"

"Is that much different than your previous life?"

And Rogue has no answer or question. Only fumbles with the keys as she opens the door. So far nothing sinister has been found, but, Rogue can´t help the feeling that she´s missing something here. Inside her house, all she can think is Zaorva.

___________________________________________________  
Jean Grey arrives and looks at the habitats of this island with arrogance. In her mind, this Kitty Pryde is doing a lazy job, there´s nothing to adorn this so-called leader, except the temple, who is always closed. How odd.

And how odd Kurt Wagner is walking by and Jean thinks is her chance to impress him, but, the man didn´t even glance at Jean, not even when, once using her new powers, change herself to something sexier and get many catcalls.

Kurt walks away and is not aware(or is it?) that Jean is following him. For years she tried to make this man visit her island, yet, Kurt, a man with such political influence and power is gladly being impressed by this fake Hawai shit?

And Jean feels deeply insulted that Kurt is showing to be aroused by Kitty Pryde, the petite woman, wearing a long white skirt with a V cut and a white top, along with strange new flowers, is more than enough to make Kurt feel aroused ...and love for this woman.

"Jean Grey, you´re here at least" Kitty speaks not even glancing properly to the red hair. "Tell me, is it polite to a leader try to sneak on someone´s else territory"

Kurt never takes his eyes away from her. Jean frowns and has no time to subtle.

"I´m the leader of Tian, Kitty Pryde and I have yet to be impressed by this island"

"That´s fine, I have yet to be impressed by you, Jean Grey" and with a wave of her hand, Jean Grey is no more in Gosmein. In the final seconds, Jean show fear and anger in one ugly combination as the red hair is teleport back to Tian.

Kitty looks at where Jean was and then back at Kurt who is impressed. "Was my doing or yours?"

"Yours, Katzchen, that energy is 100% yours"

_____________________________________________________________________

Logan is happy to see Jean back, even though, Logan is still being punished by having a muzzle around his mouth and being unable to move. Jean is back and is all his demented mind can think.

"Jean!" Logan is happy to see her.

"Silence Logan"

Jean is not happy and she´ll do something to prove Kitty Pryde is an unadapted leader and she will snub Kurt Wagner to teach him a lesson. Using her powers she makes some calls.

"Hello, I´m Jean Grey and I have a story for you, yes darling, I was in Gosmein and meet the allusive Miss Pryde, oh, what a lovely place to bring your children if you don´t mind the orgies the island does" Jean smiles wickedly "oh, yes, darling, and that´s not all, everyone is included in those orgies...even children, oh, that Kitty Pryde, those who don´t follow her command...oh, darling you see where I´m coming from here?"

"Miss Grey, this news is something the readers need to know, do you have evidence?" the reporter asked and Jean conjures fakes photos in her hands.

"Yes, darling, I have the evidence right here, oh, and watch out, Kurt Wagner is also there...he´s her personal dog and, oh poor Germany, he loves being her personal dog in every way"

"Miss Grey, the people will know this immediately, thank you for telling me this"

"Anytime, darling"

Logan hates when Jean calls this reporter darling. Jean ignores him until she looks to the mighty wolverine who is huffing and looks like a mad dog.

"Do you want to please me?"

"Anything for Jean!"

"Than I have a job for you, dog"

"Yes, anything for you"

 


	6. Power

N/A: Is something to write about and well, let´s be honest, she has to wake up soon.

The news that hit Gosmein is something that no one could saw come, no one except, Kitty. Her powers are getting more and more attuned, to say the least.

"Jean Grey is spreading to all 4 winds that we´re a bunch of perverts and ...many people are questioning this. Genosha is talking about children´s safety and not sure if Magneto knows a joke or not" Psylocke complains and can feel Jean Grey laughing at them.

Kitty is looking at the news with little interestest. "What she wants is to make me bow? I won´t bow to something so pathetic as she." Kitty states with soft azzure eyes and changing the newspaper into something new.

Kurt Wagner is still there, along with Rogue, but unlike the X-men, the German is not showing to give Jean Grey many regards, however, his eyes are always on Kitty. Psylocke and many others saw those two walking together and wonders...how. How Kitty and Kurt get so close in such short of time.

Kitty looks left and speaks calmly. "I think many people are prone to believe in anything or just want a convenient excuse, Magneto wanted to enter in a war with Gosmein ever since we open our doors" Kitty states and only Kurt is in awe at this line " I can see right now that Magneto has weapons aimed to our location"

"WHAT?" everyone else said and Kitty looks at them as if nothing happens. "Don´t need to be afraid, this island won´t be destroyed...I won´t let it"

"But..." no one can make any question as Kitty rose from the chair and ask Kurt to come with her, and before leaving the room, she speaks to Rogue. "You think Jean Grey is unbeatable? No, she´s just a mortal like everyone else and we´ll stop her. But, one problem at a time"

And with that, Kitty and Kurt are gone. Rogue blinks at that. "Ok, See? This is a negative point for Gosmein...Found an island in honour of the Outer Gods? Lead to that"

"Rogue, be charming, not snarky!"

"Is outer gods!"

_________________________________________

"So, what you´ll do with Jean Grey?" Kurt asked as Kitty is looking at left for a moment, until, her eyes gaze on what she was looking for, to anyone else, there´s only the ocean.

"At the moment? Nothing. She´s really that insignificant to me" And Suddenly, a few missiles can be seen coming to the island, courtesy of Magneto, however, Kitty stand her arm and the missiles stop and return to Genosha.

Magneto was sure his plan is brilliant, this is quickly proved wrong as the missiles return in a surprising speed and explode near Genosha causing a big sound that no one could ignore it.

  
The Kitty with soft azzure eyes is walking on the castle Magneto craft for himself and fearless, the woman is waving her hand as Magneto's power is no more and all the metallic elements are useless and for once in his life, Magneto is afraid.

"What are you?" Magneto asked trying for the last time to control metal and failing.

"I´m Kitty Pryde and Gosmein is my Island, if you try this again, I´ll do more than taking your power. Now, if you attack my home because you believe Jean´s lie...then you´re dumber than I thought"

And with that Kitty is gone.

And many people are wondering What Kitty Pryde truly is.

_________________________________________

"You know, you may think Jean is nothing, but, your people will want to fight back...Jean is spreading lies"

"They aren´t my people, they´re Zaorva...and I´m not good with revenge"

"Of course, of course, Katzchen"

_______________________________________________________________  
Jean is not pleased that Kitty Pryde is getting more praises. People are saying she´s far more powerful than Jean Grey. And Jean is seething. Logan is throwing praises at Jean, saying how she´s pretty and powerful.

Jean is ignoring him...until. "Logan, you love me, don´t you?"

"YES! more than anything"

"Good, then could you kill a person for me?"

"YES!"

"Kill Kurt Wagner, bring me his head and I´ll have the biggest pleasure to send it back to Kitty"

"As you wish, Jean!"

 


	7. Horizon

N/A: The good way to wake up as an outer god? On your terms and you fry Squidboy and Jean´s goonies.

Logan Howlett is a man that knows next to nothing about his own past, however, one thing Logan know, well, two things he does know is his burning love for Jean and how to kill.

Jean is the love of his life and if she wants something he´ll gladly give to her, after all, Logan can provide her better than Scott Summers could ever hope to.

Jean´s order is to kill Kurt Wagner and that is something he can do without batting an eye. "A big shot like him? One claw is enough" Logan is muttering to himself taking a trip to Gosmein.

Nightmares are eating him inside. Nightmares of a distant past, but, the future with Jean Grey is worth everything. The eyes that always watch him is enough. The prize is Jean Grey.

"Kurt Wagner is a dead man"

"Of course, what´s a name to a mask, but, what´s a human without past, Logan" the grave voice speaks and chuckles cruelly as Jean Grey is running to him only to be devoured by something with...claws.

"Jean!" and Logan wakes up sweating and confused. His arm is hurting and the words dog is written in his arm. Useless dog. "Jean?"

____________________________________________

Kitty Pryde is spending more and more time in the temple of Zaorva. Hovering in the air calmly. Sometimes, her eyes get azzure, sometimes it gets brown doe eyes. Usually, she´s alone with only IT accompanying her.

"How...is to not have a human body?" she asked amused to the void gazing at her.

"It has more freedom"

"How ...was Zaorva?"

"She´s something else...like you"

"Do you have any limitation? Can you be here and be there as well?"

"Oh, Katzchen...I can be anywhere, anywhere as I desire without a problem"

___________________________________________

Logan finally arrives in Gosmein and saw Rogue, thank God she didn´t notice him, walking by and Logan agrees with Jean that Rogue is not a good candidate to a diplomatic mission, of course, in his mind, Jean is the perfect candidate.

His assassination plot would have to halt as the ocean is starting to revolt and the sky is getting dark, even though is midday. Then, a monstrous hand/tentacle spot emerged from the water.

Kitty Pryde shows up with her azzure eyes and Logan knows is her thanks to the mental image that Jean implanted in his brain. The other people are running away from the monster while Kitty has her eyes narrow at him and frown, no, a grimace that Logan can understand well.

Hatred.

And before Logan could process what happened, too many lights hit on his face, fire can be feel(something far more potent than any fire Jean could hope for) and Logan saw the reflection of an azzure tentacle dismantle the green tentacle and it seems the green one is letting a scream of pain.

Logan can´t recall anything else as the scream of the monster´s pain takes his conscious away, before hit the sand, his mind could come up with one phrase "the crystal blue one is killing the greenie?!"

________________________________________________-

Logan wakes up surrounded by some of the X-men like Psylocke and Rouge and some other mutants as well, not being too happy with his presence as he has a reek reputation by this point.

"Logan, what do you want?"

"What I want? What the hell was that"

"Zaorva was really pissed at Squidboy or to be clear, Chtulu" Kitty just materialized in this room looking deep into Logan´s eyes and he´s not going to lie...is unnerving. "That´s the point" she smiles amused "You were in a coma for 3 days, still want to carry on your damn mission?"

"Everything for Jean!"

Rogue and Psylocke as being the most competent fighters in the room are ready to take Logan down, but, Kitty just raise her hand and they feel their power being put to rest.

"Ok, is your choice, then, little man" Kitty then snaps her finger and both are in a different location. Logan suspects that this Kurt fellow may have cheated on her and that´s the reason for the help. "Remember the tale of Icarus? He flies to close off the sun and dies. But, who knows, maybe you´re Hephaistos in this scenario and this is ...mercy, little human"

And before Logan could ask what the hell she is talking about, Kitty is gone, well, good riddance, he thought, if the woman is going to be that enigmatic no wonder this German man cheat on her.

"Hello, Logan," Kurt said amused "You came to kill me?"

"YES! For Jean, FOR LOVE!" And he uses his claws to chop his head off. Mission over, Jean can be happy with Logan again, but, then the beheading head starts to laugh maniacally.

And manages to heal himself. There´s one difference this time, just one, his face is covered by cracks. "NO!" Logan is thinking about love, about Jean and his future.

"Oh, pathetic human" his snide grows "what do you know about love? What do you know about yearning?" and his smile is not human. "What do you know about pain?"

The mask is cracking showing a glimpse of what´s lay underneath and Logan is not feeling well.

"But if you insist...I´d have space for the dessert"

___________________________________________________________

Jean Grey is waiting and waiting for Logan´s reply, normally, he does not take more than a week to do her plots, so, why this time the man is taking so long? It has been 2 months and all she can hear is how powerful Kitty Pryde is and how she´s so aligned with this Zaorva...and Kurt Wagner is right there with her...

"Hello, Jean!" Kitty speaks and Jean didn´t even sense her, without waiting for an invitation, she used her powers to blast Kitty´s head, but, her flames die off. "What a bad manner human"

"What do you want? Just wait for Logan to arrive...you´ll be dead. Kurt will be dead, all you love will perish"

"Are you done? Great, cause I have a gift for you, Jean Grey" and she materialized ahead, well, it was a cranium. "Humans don´t notice right away without the skin, but, let me help you " she give life to the cranium and Jean looks in horror as this is Logan.

"What´s this?"

"A gift? I thought you among all the humans would get what´s a gift"

"Humans? Kitty doesn´t think so high on everything, I´m JEAN GREY" and tries again using her powers but nothing and Kitty is bored.

"I talk with Pheonix and we come to an agreement, She can select a new host, it may be someone from my group, if she lets me end you right here and there, she agrees"

Jean is paled and uses a gun at Kitty. The bullets phases but Jean don´t stop.

"So...as the leader of Gosmein ...I shall punish you, rest assured, your people won´t be punished, they´re innocent of all this"

The bullets finally stop and Jean tries to run, but, her feet are glued to the ground.

"I´m Jean Grey, the most powerful mutant ever"

"Oh, Shut up, I eat, kill and make Squidboy eat his own ass using 1% of my power, you´re just an annoying human. I´m an outer god"

And Tian has a new leader. As Jean Grey ...never existed in the first place. The only red hair that is ruling Tian is Mary Jane Watson.

 

 

 


End file.
